Red Leather
by shesamonster
Summary: Gen. Fluff. It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Is this touching chick flick moment over yet? Or should I go back and grab you a box of tampons while we're still here?"


_Red Leather_

Sam was an anomaly. Or an oxymoron, rather. He burned bright in every sense. He was hot as a furnace on the best of days, and yet he barely broke a sweat during their sparring sessions. Oh sure, he'd be breathing hard, but it really just gave Dean more fuel for brotherly jibes. His temperature was 99.2 at his healthiest and he'd almost hit a fever of 107 before he was rushed to the hospital, and that was only because Dean had been freaking the fuck out.

But he still got cold fingers.

Something as simple as a run to a diner and back chilled his fingers badly enough that he'd have to blow into his palms for several minutes before his blood would start circulating again. Or he'd crank up the heat in the Impala until Dean had to peel of his jacket. And don't even start on cold toes. There was nothing around it—kid was a freak, but Dean was aware of the fact that he now had to choose his words wisely.

Dean snagged a couple bags of funions and the last jumbo bag of peanut M&Ms before heading to the cash register of some obscure gas station in upstate Michigan. He looked out the window to find Sam pumping gas into the Impala, his hair flying in every which direction as he was buffeted mercilessly by the wind. He watched as Sam hunched his shoulders, shifting restlessly from leg to leg as he tried fruitlessly to shield himself from the frigid assault.

It was pathetic, really. It was like standing idly by while watching someone kick a helpless puppy. So, being the awesome big brother that he was, Dean picked up that giant pair of bright red leather gloves hanging in the clearance rack next to the dime-a-dozen smut novels and D-rate pornos.

Sam was awkwardly attempting to return the gas nozzle to the pump when Dean emerged from the shack that passed as a convenience store, his stiff fingers no doubt causing him trouble.

"Think fast, Sammy!"

"Dean—" his name barely made it out of his mouth before a plastic package had whipped across his eyes. Sam scowled and woodenly pealed it away from his face, Dean guffawing loudly in the empty gas station. He was winding up to hurl the item back at his brother's head and chew him out for being so immature when he realized what was in his hands. He blinked dumbly at the leather gloves like he didn't know what they were.

"They're gloves, college boy," Dean supplied when Sam was quiet for much longer than he was comfortable with. "Figured you could use a pair, what with your weird-ass blood circulation."

Still quiet, Sam tore into the packaging a pulled out the scarlet gloves. He turned them over in his hands, running the pads of his fingers over the soft leather. As he began pulling one on, he worried for a moment that his hands would be too big; that the gloves would burst right around his fingers, seams tearing at the pressure.

But the glove slipped right on, smooth as silk and soft as warm butter. The other followed with just as much ease.

It had been a long time since anyone had extended any kindness to Sam. The feeling was so foreign, having someone do something without any strings attached. But this was Dean

Sam flexed his hands, and looked up. "Thanks, man." He was just doing what he'd always done best.

Dean just shrugged like it was no big deal, getting into the Impala. "You better make 'em last too, little brother. I had to give up _Casa Erotica IX_ for those!"

Sam rolled his eyes and got into the passenger seat. "I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll pick up a matching set of friendship bracelets the next time we pass a Wal-Mart."

It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Is this touching chick flick moment over yet? Or should I go back and grab you a box of tampons while we're still here?"

Sam punched his brother in the shoulder, "You're such a jerk."

"Ow. Bitch."

Forty miles later and Sam still hadn't cranked up the heat.

Please review. :D


End file.
